marauders, up to no good
by teagan360
Summary: the marauders finally cave into James's winging and help him get the girl of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

"James what the hell!" Sirius squealed from behind James in an overbearing tone. Sirius had become reluctant to leave the common room in the early hours of the morning not wanting to leave his bed. James knew the reason that Sirius didn't want to come out was because he hadn't combed his hair since the day before ad was embarrassed that someone might spot him, but he decided not to bring that up.

"Sirius shut up or were going to get caught" explained Remus for the seventh time in the past hour of this trip. Remus didn't seem too bothered to come on a small expedition with James, but he had suspected it was because the full moon was in 2 days and he never slept well before hand. Although, now that they had been out of bed for a few hours Remus's patients seemed to be wearing thin with Sirius complaining in his ear every few minutes.

"to be fair" piped up peter from the back of the group "he does have a point, this is a fairly stupid idea" James knew that peter wouldn't want to come out tonight and he was genuinely surprised that he had showed up at all, but he never did like to be left out.

As peter finished his sentence Sirius got a smirk on his face that only appeared when he was feeling particularly superior. Before Sirius could brag about someone being on his side James had come to an almighty stop causing all four boys to run straight into each other.

An echo of oomphs and groans radiated off of the walls in the long corridor sending an open invitation for Filtch to come find them. As the boys were shaking of the pain that was just caused in their small accident James had gotten up and jumped into a full-on sprint down the corridor. As he ran along the cold floor passing many paintings James suddenly realised when he came to a stop at his destination he might look quite stupid. He ignored the thought and kept powering through, following the melody that was ringing in his ears as it grew louder and louder.

"Jesus Christ that boy has no respect for his elders" Sirius called out hoping many people would hear him and wash him with waves of sympathy.

"Sirius, you're only a few months older than him" reminded Remus

"and every second counts when it comes to me being pampered" Sirius stuck up his nose and wiped away the miniscule amount of blood from the tiny scratch on his arm.

"should we follow him?" peter asked sounding concerned about James' sudden whereabouts.

"no, James has probably heard her voice and is now going to make an arse of himself in front of her and I for one don't think I can handle the second-hand embarrassment off that one." Stated Sirius clearly wanting to go back to bed. Before Remus could make his argument on why they should follow James, Sirius had already gotten up and started walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Remus looked over to peter and they both just shrugged and trotted off after Sirius rolling their eyes and laughing about how dramatic Sirius could be sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

James felt the icy wind hitting his face like tiny daggers as he ran. The melody that hunted his dreams getting louder and louder making his heart drum faster and faster. When the melody like voice had gotten close James paused. The thought of home washed over him, and the scent of strawberries engulfed his thoughts. He paused at the corner and peered his head around to see the girl of his dreams.

Lily was walking down the corridor just finishing her rounds when she decided to head to the kitchens for a late-night snack. Remus was supposed to be coming along with her to keep her company, but she had found him pacing around the common room and decided that he should be left alone while he was feeling tense. Lily enjoyed rounds much more when she had someone to talk to but even being alone wasn't too bad. She enjoyed walking around the castle at night time, it gave her plenty of time to think because during the day it was so crowded, being empty like this was comforting to Lily. She enjoyed the long corridors, the paintings that stayed up late that liked to talk, the cold air howling through the halls and of course that she was all alone and could sing while no one was listening. Lily didn't know many muggle songs or many wizard ones well enough that she could remember the lyrics, so she mostly sung the recipes to her favourite potions.

James stood at the corner watching Lily walk in the opposite direction and sighed. He loved watching her be herself. When no one was watching Lily often sang random words in tune to a song he could never quite place, that made him chuckle very loud. She was so cute to him. When she was in a particularly good mood she would often have a spring in her step which made her hair bob side to side creating a wave of flaming red hair behind her. James often dreamed about what it would be like to run his hands though her long hair; would it be soft? Knotty? Or like delicate smooth silk wrapped in kittens that smelled of strawberry shampoo? He assumed the last one.

"Hello?" Lily called looking around her for the noise that she had heard. James had suddenly realised that he had been sighing quite loudly every few moments while staring at her.

"Hello? Is anyone there" she called making sure that she wasn't being followed. Instead of repeating the question a third time Lily furrowed her eyebrows, shrugged her shoulders and continued walking down the hallway.

James let out a sigh of relief and fell back against the wall feeling the cold concrete through his thin shirt. He thought of how embarrassing that could have been and how he could possible explain why he was following Lily. Before he could get lost in his daydream once again he looked around the corner to check on her whereabouts when…

"Potter?" Lily asked while she wasn't sure if she was asking herself or him.

Thinking on the top of his head "Ahhh Lily my little flower how are you doing?" he asked trying to sound as casual as he could be in this situation. James hopped up onto his feet in a swift motion as Lily started talking.

"What are you doing here?" she asked completely ignoring his question. Lily had moved into her classic stance of arms crossed and a single eyebrow raised. Without knowing it she did this pose every time she was about to tell someone off. Standing like this she almost had to crain her neck upwards to make eye contact with him, being as short as she was.

A large grin expanded over James' face making his eyes crinkle at the corners "Well flower I was laying in my room and decided that I was hungry, so I was just making my way to the kitchens for a little snack. Is there a problem with that? I am a Head Boy after all." He stated just to remind her that he had certain privileges.

"No there is nothing wrong with it I was curious to why you were covered in sweat, leaning against the wall and to why you have been following me around all night?" she asking a slight smirk growing across her face knowing that she had said something that he wasn't counting on.

"Well" he chocked out, looking for an excuse. "I was being chased, by a…rabid owl and then it got distracted so I hid around this corner and decided to take a rest." He finished off deciding that that was a pretty good lie considering the amount of time he'd spent on it.

"A likely story, but it doesn't quiet explain why you have been following me around all night with your gang of troublemakers" she stated knowing that she had caught in him in his lie. Before he could spit out another fib, Lily continued her sentence. "and don't tell me you weren't, I saw you behind the wall of the owlery, on the 3rd floor waiting for the staircase and skulking outside flitch's office with what looked like dung bombs in your hand." She finished off in a very accusing tone.

"That my dear Evans, is a trade Marauders secret that I couldn't dare tell you." James said in a sing-song voice hoping that would ease her curious mind.

Before Lily could reply with a snide comment to James insulting him the floor of the corridor was suddenly seeping with a purple liquid that was growing larger and larger by the minute and was getting closer to the pair. The liquid had a silvery tinge to it and was spitting all over the walls and painting making the portraits get very upset. Lily recognised the liquid from potions class 2 week previous, it looked like the time Sirius had tried to make a hair growth potion but instead it had turned Peter bald. James who seemed to recognise the potion too let out a small eek and grabbed Lily's wrist before she could protest and pulled her towards the Gryffindor common room.

James was more concerned with not going bald than the fact that he was finally holding Lily Evans' hand for the first time. Well technically the first time was when Sirius had found out what super glue could do and had Lily and James stuck together for 24 hours but he preferred not to count that. He had his eyes focused on the ground in front of him and making his way to the common room before the potion blame could be put onto him.

Lily was not aware of what was going on around her, she was too focused on James's hand. It started around her wrist but had slipped down and wrapped its way around her fingers. James had large hands with thin fingers that were rough but warm. Lily had had dates before and even held hands with boys before, but James's hands were different. When she was holding them, it was like she had done it a thousand times pervious, like they had fit together like two puzzle pieces. Lily's brain was going into overdrive and it made no sense, why was she holding his hand? And why was it making her feel like this? A wave of denial washed over lily like it was waking her for a dream and that's when she hit the trick step on the 7th floor staircase.

James and Lily were caught tumbling forwards together and landed in a loud flop on the hard ground. Lily landed first her back to the concrete and her face looking towards the ceiling where as James landed right on top of her, holding himself up with his elbows, careful not to crush her.

"Jesus Christ Lily are you okay?" James sincerely asked looking down at Lily whose face was millimetres away from his own. James could suddenly hear his heart beating at a rapidly loud rate and blushed a bright crimson. "I mean, I'm really, Lil, I'm sorry" and pulled himself off making sure she didn't feel too uncomfortable.

"mmmmmmm" she let out a large groan and opening her eyes to look straight into his large hazel ones. She had never been so close to James before and looking straight into his eyes seemed oddly intimate. He cheeks turned bright red and she used all her might to push him off her. Not thinking properly, she attempted to run but she had injured her ankle in the fall and it gave out under her landing her right back onto the ground.

Before she could groan again or even open her eyes she had been swiftly lifted off of the ground and found herself placed into James's arms. She didn't dare complain or fight her current position knowing that she would end up on the ground a third time if she tried.

On the way to the tower neither of them spoke a word, Lily too embarrassed to speak even a single word and James's face stayed frim while he was focusing on helping Lily. Wild thoughts ran through James's mind about how often he had dreamed of a very similar situation to this one. Lily's slender body was cupped into his arms and he could finally get a closer look at her face without being slapped. On her cheeks and forehead, she had a splattering of freckles in several shades of brown and orange which only brought out the green in her eyes more. James loved her eyes, they were the colour of a young tree in the forest, right where the stem meets the leaf. When she was tired like right now, a dark, muted green that almost matched his favourite shirt in colour. The shirt, however, was nowhere near as luminous as the eyes he could spend hours looking into. Her red hair was like the fiery whip of her sharp tongue. And it was all framed together with her dark lashes that curled upwards. She was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. James couldn't quite remember the exact day that he fell in love with her, but he knew that it was sometime around 4th year.

Being carried around by James was a lot nicer than she thought it would be. His body heat was radiating off him and keeping her warm and making her very sleepy. The rhythm of his walking was like being rocked off to sleep and he was letting out a gentle hum as he went along. James was surprisingly sweet when he wanted to be. Lily could feel James' eyes scanning over her like he did in class but this time she actually was concerned because he was carrying her and if he dared drop her she would lose It at him.

"eyes on the ground potter" she reminded him just to be sure.

James came to a stop. He took a step forward and knocked on the portrait trying to wake up the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"salt wattle" James said sounding a little unsure if that was this weeks or last password.

The Fat Lady didn't seem too sure either, so she let him in anyways hoping to get to sleep as soon as she could. James walked Lily towards the girl's dormitories and carefully setting her down making sure not to put pressure on her ankle.

"are you going to be okay from here?" James asked sounding genially concerned.

"yeah, I think I will be, thankyou for tonight James" she said the word like it was the first time she had ever said it out loud, it was like a newborn giraffe trying to walk for the first time. She looked down at her feet not facing him, maybe on purpose. She turned around and hopped her way slowly up the staircase.

James waited at the bottom until he heard her door open and close. He headed up to his dormitory slowly walking taking in what has just happened. He got inside his room, closed the door and lent against it until he slowly slid down to the floor. His body made a thud as it relaxed against the old wooden floors.

"and did you find her?" Remus's question echoed from the far corner of the room.

"she called me James" he answered with the most important 4 words he had ever spoken. His voice had turned soft as if he was walking with his head up in the clouds. He never thought much of his name until now. When it was said by her it was different, better, perfect.

"I call you James every damn day, so does half the school?" Sirius yelled clearly frustrated that he had been woken up.

"its different when she says it, its special" James replied annoyed that Sirius was trying to ruin his moment.

"shut up prongs, you're special" yelled Sirius clearly frustrated with James's level of logic.

"can you shut up Padfoot some of us enjoy sleep" yelled peter making himself heard.

"yeah!" Remus agreed

"I'm sorry, Moony" Sirius apologised sounding genuine as Sirius could sound.

"I'm starting to think 'I'm sorry, Moony' is my real name considering how often you say it to me" Remus replied, his words full of sarcasm. A humph was let out from Sirius's bed which meant that Remus had one their little spat.

"did you like the purple potion of Sirius's on the 5th floor?" peter asked

"I knew that was you boys! it was very well done, although did you add a doubling charm to it?" James asked curiously.

"yes that was my idea, thought it would get you and Lils running" Remus added almost bragging.

"well it definitely worked, good job boys!" James added hoping that would hear the sincerity behind the tiredness.

All that was heard after that was the creaking of the floor boards as James made his way into bed stripping off into just his pants that he went exploring in. He laid down in his bed not bothering with the covers and let out a loud sigh as he thought of Lily while drifting off to sleep.

* * *

new chapter in the next 2 days

please leave comments, this is my first time doing something like this and id love to hear some feed back,

thanks guys x


	3. Chapter 3

As Lily hobbled her way into her room Alice was there waiting at the end of her bed for her to come in. Before any civilised convocation had begun Alice had started pissed herself laughing so hard that she dropped the book she was currently reading.

"Alice shut up" Alice's laughter continued "I tripped over" that only made her laugh harder "over James" this shut Alice up.

"James? James Garrick the beater for Hufflepuff?" she asked the laughter starting back up again "you know he's quite cute for a 6th year but you could do better"

"no" Lily said shyly hoping that Alice would drop it.

Ignoring her Alice went on "actually I heard he got a really bad rash just a couple of weeks ago, it was all over his-"

"please don't say-"

"LEG!"

"firstly- EW! Secondly- it doesn't matter because it wasn't him"

"if it wasn't Hufflepuff James then…WAIT- DON'T! Lily don't you dare tell me you were with James Potter because I will… I will…. I will not be happy"

"he was following me around then we were running away from this sludge which looked like the stuff Sirius made in potions."

"the one that made peter bald for like a month?" Alice interrupted

"yeah that one, but then my foot got stuck and I rolled it so Potter had to carry me" Lily rambled on so fast Alice had to pause a moment to catch up.

"Potter was carrying you?" Alice had a dirty smirk on her face.

"Alice" Lily warned.

"so, you're telling me that you and Potter were prancing around the halls ALL by yourselves and then you, what was it? tripped?" earning a nod from lily, "and he carried you like his bride ALL the way back from the 5th floor, is that right? Alice asked, although Lily didn't like the sarcastic tone that was placed over the story.

"okay it wasn't quite like that" Lily reminded her in a stiff tone.

"mmmmhmmm I'm sure that he didn't cop a feel either?" at this Alice raised her eyebrows implying the obvious.

Lily had to think about that, if anyone got a feel it was probably her considering she was playing with his hair and she had her hand on his man boobs at one stage. Thinking about it made her feel reminiscent of the night they had shared together, and hopefully the details would stay between just them.

"earth to Lily?"

"goodnight Alice"

"fine"

Lily hobbled into bed that night and dreamt of James's warm fingers wrapped around her own, his body heat that radiated off him and his jet black hair that she suddenly didn't find quite so annoying anymore.

* * *

a new chapter will be posted soon, please leave comments to help me improve my writing, thanks

teagan360 x


	4. Chapter 4

James was woken up to the rotting smell of Sirius's boxer that had been placed on top of his pillow. Sirius had been known to do this from time and time again just to remind people that he was in fact one step ahead. What Sirius wasn't aware of was the fact that James had stolen some of his dad's hair product that was a failure and placed it into Sirius conditioner bottle.

James let out loud yawn and stretched his arms into the air getting ready for the day ahead of him. Tuesdays were always the worst day since he had 3 lessons of ancient runes, why did he take that class again? Oh yeah to look at Lily. After last night he couldn't get the thought of her out his head. She was all her dreamed about. Her hair, her scent, her attitude and especially the way her small hand cupped his pecks while he was carrying her. Before his daydream could go one step further he was distracted by the sound of a cat being tormented.

"James what the ACTUAL FUCK! Have you done to my hair" Sirius screamed letting out a few

voice-breaks mid yell.

"Oh, my lord!" was all James could let out before he was on the ground clutching his stomach in a fit of laughter.

James wasn't 100% sure what would happen if Sirius had used the stuff he stole from his father, but he knew it wouldn't be good. Fleamont Potter was known for making some one of a kind Hair product but he latest few batches ha been rejected and left in the bin, where James scavenged them. Instead of making Sirius's hair silky soft it had left it a putrid orange colour that had streaks of green, and when he got angry it would stand on its ends.

Sirius had walked out of the bathroom with a red towel wrapped around his waist and his hands going from his hair to in front of him not being able to believe what had happened. Peter and Remus who had been asleep had been woken up by all the ruckus opened their curtains and immediately joined the laughter along with James.

This continued for a long amount of time which left a grumpy Sirius running back and forth looking for his wand to change it back. After the laughter had died down Remus broke the silence,

"James" he said wiping away a single tear. "was this your doing?"

"yeah not bad, hey mate, I got the formula from one of dads rejects"

"spiffing brilliant if you ask me" piped up peter

"brilliant!" cried Sirius "this is not brilliant! I have a date with the blonde Ravenclaw girl from transfiguration class tonight"

"awe Padfoot, she might be into this" James said gesturing to the mop which was his hair.

"no one and I mean no one is going to be into this, not even desperate Debra from 6th year would date me"

Well that was the wrong thing to say because all 3 boys were in a fresh fit of giggles all over again.

"alright, alright wave had our fun" James said and then spoke a few words and with the flick of his wand Sirius's hair was back to being black and fluffy the way he liked it. "now stop putting your dirty boxers on my face" and with that James was off to get dressed for the day.

Once James was in the bathroom and out of ear shot the boy began discussing.

"So, what are we going to do about Evans and Prongsie?" Sirius asked not having much on an idea.

"Were have to get them, together don't we?" peter asked looking straight at Remus hoping he had an answer.

"Yeah, of course we do but I don't know how yet" Remus answered truthfully not knowing what to do.

"we could…. ummmm how about we trap them in a room together?" Sirius asked clearly putting no thought into the idea at all.

"that could work, couldn't it?" peter asked

"yes, yes it could but well have to wait until Friday, so we can keep them in there all weekend if we want"

"perfect!" exclaimed Sirius "and we can dye his hair too"

"And why would we need to do that?" peter asked genuinely interested.

"Revenge, obviously Wormtail" Sirius said with a shrug and got up to put some clothes on.

Remus and peter looked at each other and rolled their eyes knowing that they would both be left doing the work. All three boys then got dressed and ready to head down for breakfast to start their day and plot more on their James and Lily plan, leaving James to shower in the dorm alone.

please leave comments to help me with my writing and I hope you're enjoying the story so far

thanks,

teagan360 x


	5. Chapter 5

When James left the bathroom the dorm room was completely empty apart from peters cat who was lounging around on the floor. The fat orange cat was prone to laying in patches of the sunlight and not often leaving the room. James hadn't ever had much to do with the cat but neither had Peter, he often forgot feed the beast. Sticking to tradition he rolled his eyes and ignored the cat. He was just loosening his tie (to look devilishly handsome) when Peters cat lunged at him and stuck its claws into his thigh.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled in a high-pitched voice flinging the cat from him. "Get off me you dirty rat" James grabbed his bag and wand and ran out of the room wincing as each foot hit the hard-wooden floor.

Limping down the stairs a well of blood was growing on the outside of James's pants. His day was not starting off well considering his mum had threatened him only last week about not sending anymore clothes. It wasn't like he knew Sirius was going to attempt to breath fire while on James's bed. He would have to beg Remus to perform a healing spell on him before transfiguration or else McGonagall would have his head.

Walking down to the hall he tried to keep his mind focused on what he would have for breakfast; scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, bright orange pumpkin juice with dazzling green eyes and a mean temper. DAMMIT he couldn't get his mind off Lily. Sweet Lily with her cute freckles and her ability to slap him in the face even though she was a foot and a half shorter than him.

"arghhh"

People walking in the halls behind him stopped to look. He had said it out loud and he was now blushing a Bright scarlet.

"okay so can we go over the plan one more time before James gets here?" peter asked clearly not paying attention to the last three times they went over the plan.

Remus sighed "we leave Lily a note saying that she has to meet Slughorn in the empty classroom on the sixth floor on Friday, then we get Alice to take her wand beforehand otherwise shell get out. Then we tell Prongs that Lily wants to meet him in the same classroom 5 minutes after Lily gets there. Then we wait outside under James's cloak and SHERBAG! We lock the door" Remus ended by dazzling his hands a little.

"sherbang?" Sirius asked, making the exact face he makes when asked a question in Herbology. Sirius wasn't a student who liked to pay much attention, well he wasn't a student who like to LOOK as if he was paying attention. He only took herbology because he knew it would annoy his parents if they found out. But when he was asked a question in class his face would all scrunch up and he made a weird wheezing noise that indicated that he had no idea.

"it's a muggle word, just let it go" peter explained clearly having heard it before.

Sirius just let out a loud 'hmph' not impressed that he was the only one who hadn't heard the phrase.

The boys sat eating their breakfast and contemplating the plan over their morning pumpkin juice when James walked in. usually when James entered the hall everyone would stop what they were doing and stare. This morning everyone did stare but it wasn't at his good looks it was at how terrible he seemed. Instead of how he usually looked; jet black hair all messy but in a neat way, loose tie, clean shirt and a big grin.

James's pants had a grey stain growing bigger and bigger every step he took, his hair was tangled and looked as if he fell in the bin with all the lint that had been caught up. His cool, calm demeaner that radiated off him was replaced with anxiety and stress. His tie was cut in half and he had food stuck in his teeth.

From the common room to the great hall James had fallen down a flight of stairs right into a student holding their breakfast, he had been slapped by some girl who though that he was Sirius and that wasn't the worst of it. he sat down at the table between peter and Remus and laid his head on an empty plate needing some rest. Laughter erupted at the Gryffindor table mainly around James, most of it coming from Sirius. Tears of laughter streamed down his face as well as Peters and Remus's. after around five minutes the laughter had died down, and the three boys were left on the ground holding their stomachs and puffing.

A loud sigh was let out from James's direction "are you guys finally done?"

A small giggle escaped Sirius

Wiping away a tear, "yes, now what the hell happened to you!?" Remus asked stifling a laugh.

"clearly nothing good!" James yelled back his face still on a plate. He took a moment to breath and sat up. "can one of you please heal my leg? If I go all the way to see miss Pomfrey the bloody patch will be the size of my leg." He justified.

Remus didn't even answer, he just pulled out his wand and tried to remember the spell. When he went to preform it, Sirius butted in and shouted the spell with unearned confidence.

"siRIUS!" James shouted clutching the table, attempting to deal with the pain.

James looked down at his leg and saw that the bleeding had stopped, and he couldn't even feel anything.

"see, it worked didn't it" Sirius stated crossing his arms and acting superior.

"I can't feel my leg" James said a little baffled and breathless

"I think what you meant to say was 'thankyou'" Sirius stated, sticking his nose up in to the air.

"SIRIUS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEG!" James shouted running low on patients.

"shit!" Sirius let out got onto his knees and started apologising.

please comment and let me know what you think, I hope you guys are loving it,

cheers tega360 xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Remus and Peter started down at James's long floppy leg that contained no bones and held back their vomit. Sirius had been apologising on his knees for the last few minutes while James just stared in unbelievable awe at his now useless leg. It looked similar to his right normal leg except his knee cap had disappeared and now his leg bend in on its self.

Peter outstretched a single finger hoping to poke James's leg wanting to know how it felt and was rewarded with a hard slap on his knuckles by Remus. "Don't" Remus whispered, "can't you see he's upset?" peter answered with a low shrug.

"BLACK IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" James yelled suddenly as he hoped off the bench knife in hand and started hopping after Sirius.

Sirius made a run for it although Prongs was only holding a butter knife he could still do some damage. "Prongs it was an accident!" Sirius screamed hoping to calm his violent best friend down.

If anything, Sirius's attempts to apologise only made James more enraged. "I have a game of quidditch to win on Saturday!" screamed James hoping faster gaining more momentum with each step.

"I said I'm sorry Prongs what else do you want?" Sirius yelled behind him containing no sympathy

"Sorry doesn't sweeten my tea you fuck-scone!" James yelled

Sirius turned around at the sound of this newly invented insult almost proud of his fellow marauder until he saw James was gaining on him, knife in hand and floppy leg flailing around behind like a sad wet flag.

"you'll never catch me! Ha-ha"

"Sirius what the fuck" yelled Remus from the other side of the Gryffindor table.

Sirius had decided that he would jump onto the Ravenclaw table and throw hot eggs and pumpkin juice at Prongs as he struggled to keep up. Running along the table Sirius winked at the blond Ravenclaw whom he had a date with in the broom closet this evening. Suddenly his body froze up and he was falling face first into a 1st years peanut buttered toast.

James was at the opposite end of the table and wand in hand pointing straight at his best mate who had a face full of peanut butter.

Sirius let out a loud groan and the entire Great Hall went silent as James stifled a laugh.

"JAMES, WHAT THE FUCK!" Sirius screamed in a high-pitched voice as he shook out the creamy textured paste out of his once black hair, placed his hands on his hips and turned to face Remus wanting some sympathy.

James caved in. The butter knife loudly clattered to the ground as did James due to his limp limb and the hilarious look on Sirius's face.

"mate you look like a total git" James let out along with a barking laugh.

Sirius was not happy with the response but was quickly distracted by his strands of hair swinging back and forth in front of his eyes. Sticking his tongue out he licked up a piece of his hair and continued to lick the peanut butter off the end, "ooh nutty" Sirius exclaimed with delight.

An echo of "SIRIUS!" screamed from three corners of the room as the fellow marauders shouted at their pig-headed friend as he continued eating his own hair.

"Moony calm down it tastes good" Sirius paused still looking confused "you want some?" Sirius then asked thinking that would make Remus and everyone else stop staring at him.

It didn't. Sirius started to scratch his neck and crain his neck feeling suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Sirius you're allergic to peanuts" Remus stated

"nuh imh noh" Sirius replied after realising his tongue had started to swell.

Professor McGonagall who had been witnessing the scene between her two students were making decided to step in before someone else got hurt.

"Potter, Black hospital wing now"

hope you guys are enjoying I've been really busy lately with year 11 so ill try and keep updating


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James woke up with a heavy head and an unearthly pain below his waist. Wincing as he sat up and adjusted himself on the uncomfortable hospital wing beds and stretched his arms. He could feel both his legs again but they both felt incredible bruised. To his left he could hear the distinct mumbles of Sirius's sleep talking.

"No Minnie it tickles stop" Sirius said in a groggy voice letting out girlish giggles. Normally James would wake is friend and tease him about his 'McGonagall sexy time' dreams, but James could hear the distinct footsteps of Lily Evans coming his way. He did the only thing he saw fit. He pretended to be asleep.

What am I doing?! Its four in the morning and I'm sneaking into the hospital wing to see Potter? Getting closer and closer she finally reached Potter's bed and let out a heavy sigh that she had been holding in all day. He lay there asleep a slight amount of drool had accumulated on the left side of his pillow and had dried up on his cheek. Lily had seen James asleep a few times, in the common room and in ancient runes but he never looked this peaceful. His long black hair wasn't entwined with his fingers but delicately resting on his pillow and his big stupid mouth was closed and only opened to let out air not ask her out every 5 minutes.

"why can't you always be this way? Why can't you be beautiful and peaceful actually listen like this when your awake?" lily asked knowing the answer would be something cheesy and embarrassing. "why am I here with you" Lily looked down at her watch "At FOUR in the morning" she yelled slightly getting a small whimper from James.

"mmmmmmm shake your booty for me Minnie" moaned Sirius in the next bed startling Lily and making her let out a loud giggle which she swore James chined in with as well.

Lily looked down pitifully at the boy who wouldn't leave her alone and sighed as she relaxed into the chair next to his bed and smiled as he let out a quiet snore.

James laid in his bed pretending to be asleep until he actually did fall asleep drowning out any sounds of Sirius's moaning and instead dreaming of Lily as per usual. He woke up to Lily's head against his shoulder snoring lightly. James started at her in awe not used to her showing an emotion apart from anger and disappointment. As James sat up in his bed he smirked at the girl of his dream and imagined himself spending many more mornings like this one. He couldn't help himself as he shifted his arm down along the bed frame until it was on top on Lily's. To James's surprise his sleeping beauty entwined her short, soft fingers around his own hand, not missing a single beat Sirius Jumped out of his bed and onto James's.

Surprising James and waking Lily, Sirius decided to yell just to make sure he had done the job right.

"Gooooood morning Prongsie-poo" Sirius gave James a friendly slap and reached over to stroke Lily's face, "and of course the beautiful Evans" she slapped his hand away quickly stopping whatever Sirius had on his mind. "that was just plain rude Evans and to think I was going to..." Sirius paused not being able to continue as his eyes landed on the couples entwined fingers.

"NO! No no no no no way is this possible! Prongs I always thought you were too much of a poof to make a move" Sirius Yelled not being able to contain himself, he jumped up on to the bed stepping on James's legs and crotch.

"Fuck" James exclaimed in pain, "Sirius calm the frickity frack down it meant nothing we were asleep I had no control over my body" James tried to reason while his voice when up a few octaves.

Lily only just catching on to what the boys were talking about pulled her hand away from Potter and blushed a bright scarlet in embarrassment. "Merlins beard I fell asleep next to Ja.. Potter, Did Potter do this while I was asleep?" Lily asked herself, confused by why her hand was anywhere near Potter's in the first place.

Ignoring Lily's angry looks James used both hands to nurse his now non-existent private parts back to normal while Sirius continued to cause a scene.

"what did I say, I knew this would happen, I bet money on it" Sirius paused and stuck his hand out towards James, who raised a blank eyebrow "I bet money you two would get together" Sirius answered lazily.

"you didn't bet me! that was Peter!" James exclaimed not wanting to give away a single knut.

Lily now completely caught up on the situation grabbed a magazine from the bed side table and made her way towards to exit.

"Lily come back, he didn't mean it like that" James yelled trying to find any excuse for her to stay even a second longer.

"Goodbye Potter" she replied not looking back.

"don't worry Prongs, she'll be back, she wants some of your manly hunk" Sirius added trying to make him feel better but only insulted him.

Lily hearing this statement, spun on her heel and made her way back over towards the two bellowing boys, rolling the magazine into a bat in her hands.

"what did I say Prongs, she wants your James meat" Sirius said as he reclined onto the chair Lily had been sleeping on, stretching out quite comfortably.

**WHACK!

Rung through the hospital wing, well at least through Sirius's ears it did.

"consider me a vegetarian then" James watched as Lily turned on her heel once more and strode out through the large wooden doors heading straight for Alice after she washed Potter off her hands.

Sirius clutched his ears and fell to the ground, erupting in loud barking laughs. Tossing and turning on the ground led his barking laughs to become boyish giggles. Looking over at prongs sulking face led Sirius to stop his teasing and reason with the boy, "Mate there is no point she's as stubborn as a Hippogriff, you'd have better luck with the giant squid than Evans" Sirius shrugged trying to make James understand.

"Nope"

"that's the spirt you just… nope?"

"I'm not giving up"

"Jammmmes she not worth it" Sirius rolled over and jumped onto James's bed looking at him with pleading eyes.

"she is" James said knowing that in his heart he belonged with Lily Evans. It was weird that Sirius didn't want him with lily since he and lily were actually good friends.

Sirius hopped off the bed took one last sad look at his mate with disappointed eyes knowing that this was going to end badly, "fine, but first we have potions"

aargh finally, it took me two weeks to write but totally worth it!

I hope you guys are enjoying it and feel free to write me any thoughts and opinions as u will always reply

love teagan 360 xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

James and Sirius made their way to Potion very slowly due to James's limp.

"Prongs I'm honestly going to shove Snivellus's greasy head up your arse if you don't walk faster" yelled Sirius for the third time in five minutes.

James let out a small 'hmph' thinking about why Sirius was in such a rush to get to a lesson with creepy old Slughorn. The old coot was either in his fifties or in his eighties, there was no between. Sirius often complained during the entirety of class and purposely mixed his potions with strange ingredients to see what would happen. One time he threw gnat heads into one of Snape's potions until it turned bright yellow, let it bubble away until it blew up in his face. The only time Sirius had ever been interested in potions class was when he had a plan, and Sirius's plans were never good.

"Padfoot can you wait up for like a minute my leg is still sore" James pleaded hoping Sirius would actually listen

Sirius let out a dramatic sigh and stood still waiting for James to catch up, "fine but I need to get to class before it starts not half way through like I normally do"

James was puffing as he finally caught up to Sirius who was standing in the middle of the corridor, tapping his foot with his hands on his hips. "why are you in such a rush to get attacked by the Slug"

"if you must know I have already told Slughorn that I'm busy at quidditch training to go to one of his parties and I have a plan to enact"

"but you don't play quidditch mate?" James asked looking confused

"yeah about, that I need a favour" Sirius stated smugly

"Lily, the coast is clear! Get in here right now" yelled Alice as she pulled in a blushing Lily Evans to the potions classroom where Slughorn was waiting to greet them.

"Don't pull so hard Alice this is my last good tie! If you stretch this one, I'll kick your…. Professor, good morning, how are you?" said a bright red Lily

"Ahhh Lily, how nice to see you and I am feeling particularly well today thank you!" inching his face closer Lilly took a step back and almost collided with the cold, slimy dungeon wall, "I think we try out an old favourite of mine this lesson, what do you think?" asked Slughorn looking for an answer from his favourite student.

"ummmm yeah that sounds good as long as it doesn't have any pigmy fur in it" Lily said with a joking smile as she remembered how the hair was stuck to the professor's head for a week last time he attempted to use it.

Taking Lily's reply as the perfect answer he skipped of happily to prepare the ingredients.

Alice let out a loud sigh "thank god that's over, he takes his favourite student thing to the next level"

"you're just jealous because he never invites you to his dinner parties" lily said jokingly as she nudged Alice in her arm as they made their way to the desks in the second row.

Alice gasped loudly at her red headed friend, "as if! He hasn't invited me beca…." Alice never finished her sentence because of the loud voices that were travelling into the classroom form the corridor outside.

"IM NOT LETTING YOU PLAY!" screamed James at the mere thought of Sirius on a broom.

"PRONGS!" struggling to find a way to blackmail James into helping him he did the only thing left, "I'LL BITE YOU" Sirius threatened and before James could tell him to stop over reacting he had transformed into his animagus form. James attempted to roll his eyes at his pathetic friend before a set of badly looked after teeth were latched upon his arm.

"siRIUS!" James screamed as he turned his body around removing the dogs jaw and instead of then giving up he caught him in a head lock and then continued to rough house with his fellow marauder.

Hearing all of the noise in the potions room the entire class flooded out into the halls to witness James Potter strangling a dog and yelling profanities, "say you yield!" bark* "I said yield!" bark* bark*

"twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter please leave the poor creature alone and where is Mr Black?" spoke Slughorn quietly, disappointed at what had become of James.

James being suddenly aware of what the situation would have looked like to the class watching him beat up a scruffy black dog who had run away, "yes, sorry sir" ducking his head due to the death glares Lily was throwing at him.

The rest of the class broke up and made their way back to class, except Lily, too concerned with the nature of the poor pup.

"here puppy, come here" she cooed hoping to bring it back and check if its okay. She turned the corner and came face to face with Sirius black.

"ahhh Lilykins, how are you darling?" asked Sirius casually. He made an effort to look appealing by leaning against the wall and squinting at her.

"well, thank you, did you happen see a black, scruffy looking dog run past here?" she asked staring at his weird facial expression which looked like he was holding his breath.

"nope but I did see a hunking James Potter who was looking for you" he said regretting his choice of words.

Lily let out a loud sigh and turned to face Sirius who had stopped making the squishy revolting face and was looking like a sad dog, "Sirius we've been over this a hundred times, James and I aren't a good fit," Sirius was about to intervene and fight for James side but Lily kept going, "he's mean, cocky, rude, a bullying toerag and to be honest not as good looking as he thinks he is" Sirius opened his mouth but Lily just held up a finger, "He doesn't even know me, he puts me on a pedestal and thinks I'm above it all, which is nice but it isn't realistic, you know"

"well if you let me get a bloody word in maybe you won't have to think like that" Sirius said rather rudely but he hated being ignored. A blushing lily looked at the ground and realised she did go on for a bit of a rant. She tucked her flaming hair behind her ear and looked at the ground, waiting for Sirius to start lecturing her.

Sirius looked at her desperately not knowing exactly what to do, "Lily he is all of those things and more but he's worth it" as all he managed to get out and he walked away.

Instinctively she looked up at him, shocked at what had just happened. Sirius would lie, defend and talk up James until the cows came home and she ignored him every time, but 'he's worth it' rang in her ears and silenced her.

Sirius looked back at Lily and the corners of his mouth stretched up knowing he'd made an impact finally.

How, how could he be worth it!

Well he can be funny, but its always at someone's expense, he does have a nice figure, but only because he plays quidditch.

*Lily had nothing against quidditch, but James never stopped talking about it

He was pretty smart, but he has to rub it in everyone's face.

"Lily hurry up class has started!" yelled Alice waking Lily up from her own thoughts.

hope its going okay

feel free to leave your thoughts and where you think the story should go


End file.
